Magica DeSpell's Magic Mirror
Michaelsar12 presents Kilala White and the Seven Animals A spoof of Walt Disney's 1937 animated classic "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs" With the voices of '' ''Tara Strong as Kilala Reno Taylor Swift as the singing voice of Kilala Reno Jason Marsden as Rei Aaron Lohr as the singing voice of Rei Corey Burton as Timothy Q. Mouse Kevin Clash as Jim Crow Kevin Michael Richardson as Fat Crow Quinn Dempsey Stiller as Glasses Crow Mel Winkler as Preacher Crow Jaleel White as Straw Hat Crow Michelle Creber as Apple Bloom Claire Corlett as Sweetie Belle Madeleine Peters as Scootaloo Jim Cummings as Young Kaa and Monterey Jack Adam Wylie as Mungo the Mongoose Oliver Dillon as Lumpy Wyatt Dean Hall as Roo June Foray as Magica DeSpell and Ma Beagle James Carter Cathcart as Meowth Phil Hayes as Scratch and Garry Chalk as Grounder We see a book with the title of this parody which opens and we read the pages of it. "Once upon a time, in a far away kingdom, there was a lovely little princess named Kilala Reno. Her vain and wicked stepmother, Magica DeSpell, the queen feared one day Kilala's beauty would suppress her own. So she dressed the little princess in rags and forced her to work as a servant girl. Each day, Magica consulted Monterey Jack, her magic mirror. "Magic Mirror, on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?"...and as long as the mouse answered, "You are the fairest one of all," Kilala was safe from Magica's cruel jealousy." In a castle on top of a mountain, inside a chamber room, a witch duck entered. She was a lean duck with black hair, lavender eyeshadow, a black dress, and matching shoes. Her name was Magica DeSpell. "Slave in the magic mirror, come from the farthest space. Through wind, I summon thee: Speak! Let me see your face!" Magica ordered. When the mirror started, a glowing figure appeared to be an obese mouse with light brown fur, a red moustache, and green eyes, wearing a brown pilot hat with goggles, a blue turtleneck sweater, and a beige jacket. His name was Monterey Jack, or Monty for short. "What is my will, Queen Magica?" Monterey asked. "Magic mirror on the wall, who is the fairest one of all?" "Famed is the beauty, Your Majesty." he said. "But behold, a lovely maid I see. Rags cannot hide her gentle grace. Alas, she is more fair than you." Magica frowned and said, "Alas for her, reveal her name." "Eyes blue as sapphires, hair golden as the sun, skin fair as a peach." "Kilala Reno!" Magica said, shocked and angry. Outside, a 14-year-old girl was scrubbing the floors. She was beautiful with fair skin, blonde hair tied in a ponytail and blue eyes, wearing a pink sleeveless dress and matching slippers. Her name was Kilala Reno, the princess of the story and Magica's stepdaughter. She went to get more water, humming a tune and walked towards a wishing well. "Wanna know a secret?" she asked some birds. They nodded. "Promise not to tell?" The birds nodded again as Kilala started to sing. Kilala: We are standing by a wishing well Make a wish into the well That's all you have to do And if you hear it echoing Your wish will soon come true Kilala sang into the well and her echo rang back. Kilala: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Today) I'm hoping (I'm hoping) And I'm dreaming of While she was singing, there was a 14-year-old boy with red hair and blue eyes, wearing a black vest shirt, white jeans, and sneakers. His name was Rei. He was riding Angus (from Brave) and heard her singing. "Who does that melodious voice belong to?" Rei asked as he got off Angus. Kilala: The nice things (The nice things) He'll say (He'll say) Kilala continued to sing into the well and she didn't notice Rei coming to her after he climbed the wall. Kilala: I'm wishing (I'm wishing) For the one I love To find me (To find me) Today Rei: Today Kilala got surprised and saw Rei. "Oh," she said. "Hello. Did I frighten you?" Rei asked. Kilala didn't respond as she ran to the castle door and walked into the window of her room. "No, no wait. Please, don't run away." Rei said. Rei: There's a spark inside us That we can all ignite And all that's dark inside us Will flicker into light Kilala smiled at him as he saw her on the balcony. Rei: There's a power in every breath There's a power in every note A power that starts within the heart A power that rises through the throat Kilala smiled at Rei as he continued singing. Magica saw them and watched angrily from the window, closing the blinds. Rei: And when it sails up through the air More beautiful than any prayer This power could right a wrong And it will always thrill the ear Of those who have power to hear The magic of the song All that's strong inside us That tells us wrong from right Becomes a song inside us To chase away the night Kilala made one bird go to Rei's hand and pecked him on the nose and flew off. Rei looked at Kilala who smiled at him as she closed the window. Category:Fan Fiction Category:Snow White Parodies Category:Snow White spoofs Category:Snow White Category:Snow White Fanmake